


Время пожинать

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s





	

В детстве дни кажутся яркими, как стекляшки в калейдоскопе. Повернешь — и сложатся в узор: темное озеро, лодка, блеск чешуи в глубине; рассохшиеся весла снова набухли от влаги, капает вода. Повернешь еще: светлая зала, танец бликов по стенам — от новенького клинка; первая рапира тяжелит руку, старый учитель строг, но в уголках его рта прячется улыбка... Поворот — мать прядет золотую шерсть, вытягивает из свалявшегося комка тонкую нитку; поворот — пляшет в очаге огонь, и смеются гости, и вертлявые собачьи спины мелькают между столов... Тающие снежинки над сторожевым костром — Северный Клык и Длинный Коготь стерегут перевал, а если всмотреться в даль, в снежную темноту, можно увидеть огоньки на других башнях. Белки, вьющиеся по столетней ели. Осыпающийся камень стен. Волчьи глаза во тьме...

...Калейдоскоп в конце концов был разобран пытливыми детскими руками. Чудесная игрушка из столицы нехотя поддалась — и оказалась простой медной трубкой с зеркалами и горстью цветных камешков на дне...

Маркус долго смотрел на них, переживая первое в своей жизни разочарование: ему было шесть лет, он свято верил, что в волшебной трубке растут диковинные цветы, и ему хотелось увидеть разом все их неповторимые, разнообразные виды...

Теплая ладонь опустилась на затылок.

— Ну и что у нас здесь?

Людвиг смотрел ласково, и Маркус, неожиданно для себя самого, выложил брату все: захлебываясь, торопясь, вытирая нос жестким кружевом рукава.

— Цветы, значит? — протянул Людвиг, когда рыдания Маркуса наконец перешли в огорченное шмыганье. — Ты просто не понял, мелкий. Это семечки... — он собрал цветные стекляшки мягким жестом большой ладони. Людвигу было двадцать, он был совсем взрослым и очень походил на отца. — Посадишь весной, и летом вырастут твои цветы.

Отшлифованные кругляши ссыпались в маленькую ладонь Маркуса. Людвиг сам сжал его пальцы, словно семечкам мог помешать яркий свет.

 

Позже, годы спустя, Маркус так и не смог вспомнить, закопал ли он цветные стеклышки под каким-то из парковых кустов, или они так и остались лежать в одном из бесчисленных кожаных кошелей, куда он мальчишкой складывал свои сокровища... Весна пришла, и за ней пришла следующая; весны сливались в одну в этом счастливом мельтешении детства, и дни переливались отшлифованными стекляшками, перетекали один в другой...

А потом пришла его четырнадцатая весна.

 

***  
Ноймар бурлил. Ноймар был взбудоражен гостями — на Весенний Излом съехались из ближайших замков владетели и бароны. Со свитами, с гончими и борзыми, с соколами и орланами в черных колпачках... Примчался из Агмарена Альберт, приехал Эрвин — странно подавленный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Влюбился, шептались служанки на кухне. В бергершу какую-нибудь... Наверняка.

Маркус впервые тогда подумал — а каково это, влюбиться? Бергерша представлялась ему розовощекой, с длинными, уложенными крест-накрест косами. Наверняка очень тяжелыми, накроет, как плащ, если расплести...

Дальше фантазия не шла. Бледного играющего желваками Эрвина было жалко.

 

Весенний излом мелькнул и канул. Пролетели охоты и пиры, стали потихоньку разъезжаться гости, но братья все еще были здесь, и за столом все чаще заходила речь о будущем младшего из Ноймариненов. Через полтора года он должен был отправиться в Лаик; он знал, что он весьма неплох в фехтовании, а Эрвин еще в детстве хвалил его способности к тактике и стратегии. Но все понимали, что землеописание и словесность надо бы подтянуть, а к дисциплине — хотя бы немного приучиться. Маркусу было смешно.

Младший сын, свободный от титулов и долга, он привык жить привольно и не собирался тратить своего времени на излишнее сидение над книгами. Ему нравилось фехтовать, лазить по окрестным горам, плавать в одиночку по озеру, воображая себя путешественником. Людвиг, мотающийся между Ноймаром и фортами, иногда отвешивал ему беззлобную братскую оплеуху — на этом воспитание Маркуса заканчивалось.

Маркус был этому рад.

Потому что если засесть за книжки, если отложить шпагу, если позабыть лес — что останется? Разве же это жизнь?

И он убегал снова и снова — в деревню, к озеру, даже в ближайший форт. Парк был любимым местом его воображаемых дуэлей — он допоздна фехтовал на его темных, усыпанных еловой хвоей аллеях — и побеждал противников одного за другим. Всегда побеждал.

 

Близился день отъезда Эрвина. Однажды за завтраком Маркус подумал — как странно, что Эрвин не рвется обратно к своей бергерше — Альберт вот уехал еще позавчера, на несколько дней раньше, чем собирался. А Эрвин не едет, только бледнеет все сильнее с каждым днем.

Позже, проходя мимо покоев Людвига, он слышал, как братья орут друг на друга и даже задержался возле дверей, но тяжелые дубовые створки глушили звук. Маркус пожал плечами и отправился дальше — орут себе и орут. Главное, чтоб не о нем ругались.

В тот вечер он снова фехтовал до темноты, забравшись в пылу «боя» в самую дальнюю и глухую часть парка. Здесь сквозь развалины обрушившейся стены лес наступал на замок, и тяжелые ветви елей опускались до самой земли; едва заметно покачивались на ветру длинные бороды лишайника. Маркус утер лоб, дрожащей от усталости рукой убрал шпагу. Последний сражен. Теперь — выбираться отсюда... Как же, оказывается, хочется есть.

Он потянулся — и пошел обратно к замку, с удовлетворением подмечая воображаемые трупы «заколотых»: здесь он убил одного, здесь следующего, а этот, глядите-ка, все еще царапает ногтями землю...

Маркус склонился «над ним», доставая кинжал — и вдруг замер. Где-то неподалеку приглушенно звучали знакомые голоса.

Ну вот, они уже сюда добрались ссориться, подумал он, ухмыляясь. А может, у них там дуэль?

Он ускорил шаги, готовясь с удовольствием высказать братьям все, что он думает об их умственных способностях. Деревья расступились перед ним, открывая дорожку — и слова замерли у него на языке. Мягко подался мох под вывалившимся из руки кинжалом.

Там, на залитой лунным светом площадке происходило что-то, чему он не мог бы дать названия. Что-то, чего он не понимал. Эрвин со спущенными штанами стоял лицом к дереву; Маркус видел его искаженный страданием профиль и голую кожу, кажущуюся в свете луны жемчужно-белой. Позади него стоял Людвиг, он размашисто двигался, на каждый удар бедер выплевывая сквозь зубы какие-то слова; должно быть, проклятия, а может быть, наоборот признания...

Маркус сделал шаг назад. Потом еще и еще. Потом развернулся и побежал.

Кинжал так и остался лежать в самой глубине парка, на подушке из мха и листьев. Медленно покрывалась патиной рукоять, тупилось лезвие.

Что прорастет, если закопать под парковым кустом не разноцветные камни, а острый кусок металла, созданный для того, чтобы убивать?

Маркус не знал, и проверять ему не хотелось.

 

***  
На следующий день Эрвин уехал. Маркус, накануне пробравшийся в замковый погреб и напившийся там до рвоты и закатных зверей, был наказан и неделю не выходил из замка.

В какие-то моменты ему хотелось пойти к Людвигу, взять его за грудки и все ему высказать. И страшным голосом спросить, потребовать, вынудить...

Потом ему начали сниться сны. В этих снах он ставил Людвига к дереву и, расстегивая штаны, страшным голосом спрашивал: «Ну, будешь меня любить?!»

Когда после первого такого сна постель оказалось мокрой, он подумал броситься с галереи.

Шумела, разбиваясь о камни вода. Ласточки ловили что-то в сверкающих брызгах. Маркус понял вдруг, что уже лето, что собирается гроза, что этажом ниже поет о чем-то без слов шестнадцатилетняя Фрида...

«Наверное, влюбилась», — вкрадчиво сказала служанка в его голове.

Он отошел от края, поднялся к себе и написал письмо герцогу Ноймаринену.

 

Спустя пару недель, получив ответное письмо с разрешением, он уже ехал вместе с очередным отрядом солдат в Придду. Отец решил восстанавливать какие-то заброшенные форты в Гельбе, и Маркусу милостиво позволено было перед поступлением в Лаик посмотреть своими глазами на повседневную жизнь военных лагерей.

Ему было наплевать на войну. Он просто хотел уехать.

Там, в Гельбе, он впервые выстрелил из пушки. Впервые обзавелся друзьями — в Ноймаре он привык к одиночеству, но молодые офицеры сразу же оценили его бесшабашность и наглость, и маленький круглый полковник вечно только зря орал на них, пьяных от вина и очередной выходки, юных, абсолютно счастливых.

Его сводили в бордель. За пару недель он перепробовал всех женщин и заскучал снова. Тогда его научили строить глазки хорошеньким горожанкам и лазать к ним в окна так, чтобы не застал муж. Пару раз мужья все-таки заставали; Маркус нарывался на дуэли, но мелкие чиновники, играя желваками, делали вид, что их совсем не оскорбили. Маркус разочаровывался; друзья хлопали его по плечу и журили, а ну как отец узнает.

Отец не узнал. Очень занятой, он уже на второй день приезда забыл про мальчишку, лишь изредка справляясь о его делах.

У Маркуса не было дел. Он лежал ночами под открытым небом и слушал сверчков. Смотрел на звезды. Он думал о доме и иногда — о Людвиге.

Интересно, если бы он предложил брату это, брат бы согласился? Ему — это было нужно? И Эрвин, как всегда, успел первым — увидеть, понять, заполучить? Эрвин, родившийся на шесть лет раньше. Эрвин.

Задумываться о правильности и неправильности происходящего Маркус начал уже потом, в Лаик. А тогда, летом его четырнадцатого года, ему просто хотелось, чтобы брат его любил.

 

***  
В Лаик было холодно, почти так же холодно, как в Ноймаре, и так же заглядывала в узкое бойничное окно яркая, цвета хорошего жемчуга луна. Маркус отвернулся лицом к стенке и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Он был счастлив.

Год перед Лаик, проведенный в Ноймаре, отсюда казался кошмаром. Погруженный в себя Людвиг, все меньше внимания обращающий на его выходки. Долгая, серая, затянувшаяся зима, проведенная над книгами по землеописанию. К осени Маркус разбирался в лаикских науках, должно быть, лучше своего ментора. Людвиг, вполуха слушающий о его успехах, рассеянно кивал.

Маркусу казалось, он истончается, становится бесплотным духом, и всем наплевать, где он есть, как он есть...

Мрачная Лаик, вызывавшая ненависть у многих его однокорытников, у него вызывала радость. Здесь были друзья; здесь был Свин, над которым так весело и задорно было издеваться... Здесь был Луи. Первый человек после Людвига, про которого Маркус мог бы сказать — это мой друг.

Они были неразлучны. За каждое издевательство над Варденом Свин платил втрое — изукрашенными портретами, испорченным костюмом, вылитой бражкой. За Луи Маркус готов был откусить голову любому.

Поползли слухи. После того, как за ближайшим углом Маркус услышал, что «Ноймаринен-то видать бракованный, ну да неудивительно, четвертый сын. А Варден ему задницу подставляет, думает, наверное, получить чего...», говоривший отправился в лазарет с пробитой головой, а Маркуса отправили в Северную галерею на сутки. Не за тяжелую рану однокорытника даже — за неподобающую дворянину базарную драку.

После этого слухи поутихли. Но Маркус все равно видел по сальным взглядам, о чем шепчутся в углах сынки мелкопоместных баронов и захудалых графов.

В первый же отпуск из Лаик они с Варденом разнесли бордель, в пьяном угаре наполовину перепугав, наполовину развеселив и девок, и мадам. На второй отпуск их видели в доме известной, хоть и не слишком дорогой куртизанки.

Последнего заикнувшегося о «нежной дружбе» Ноймаринена и Вардена Маркус таким страшным тоном вызвал на дуэль, что однокорытник на глазах сдулся и даже пробормотал, что он пошутил.

Маркус ушел к себе, закрылся и сполз по двери.

Ему снились сны.

Ему снился Варден, обнаженный, весело глядящий на него через плечо в купальне; снились марикьярские близнецы. Ему снился Людвиг, берущий его за подбородок — и глядящий в глаза; долго, внимательно, чтобы затем положить ему руки на плечи и развернуть...

Он не хотел об этом думать и не думал. Он мечтал, что в Фабианов день его выберет в оруженосцы какой-нибудь адмирал или на худой конец — столичный «паркетщик». Что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться в Ноймар.

Что угодно. Все.

Когда в Фабианов день его имя назвал барон Тизо, он почувствовал, что падает в пропасть.

Служба у Жермона, лучшего друга Людвига, означала возвращение.

 

***  
Впрочем, все вышло не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Барон Тизо оказался хорошим сеньором — внимательным, опытным и веселым. С Маркусом он скорее дружил, чем пестовал его, и уже очень скоро младший Ноймаринен ощутил позабытое было чувство — что у него есть семья.

Луи, отправившийся служить в Южную армию, присылал длинные и очень смешные письма. Домой Маркус старался не ездить; сопровождая Жермона, натягивал, впрочем, улыбку на безжизненное лицо.

Ему казалось, Людвиг постарел. Тем не менее, вскоре брат женился — на очень красивой и странно сдержанной для южанки Леоне Салина.

Эрвин по-прежнему служил в Бергмарк. В замке говорили, что он часто наведывается домой.

Пару раз столкнувшись с ним за ужином, Маркус убедился, что ничто не осталось в прошлом. Оказывается, он надеялся...

Он стал выдумывать предлоги, чтобы не сопровождать сеньора в Ноймар. Жермон, вскоре почуявший неладное, попытался вызвать его на разговор.

Парило в железных кубках подогретое вино. Опустошив два, Маркус почувствовал себя медузой, разлегшейся на горячем песке. Жермон молчал, и это было хорошее молчание. Дружеское. Совсем не давящее.

Тем сильнее ему захотелось рассказать.

Избавиться уже от этой ноши. От памяти, от снов, от неясных тревожащих желаний...

Он с усилием поднялся с низенького табурета. Покачнулся. Пожелал Жермону спокойной ночи и вышел.

Больше в Ноймар вдвоем они не ездили.

 

***  
Третий год своей службы оруженосцем Маркус почти безотлучно провел в Придде. У барона Тизо были какие-то дела с генералом Вейзелем, а Маркус неожиданно открыл в себе любовь к артиллерийскому делу.

Его выстрелы хвалили даже опытные, побывавшие в бою вояки. Маркус купался в своей маленькой славе, и это помогало ему не думать о доме.

Письма из Ноймара, впрочем, приходили исправно. В одном из них Людвиг вскользь сообщал, что Эрвин перевелся из Бергмарк в личную гвардию Ноймаринен.

Письмо это, скомканное и запихнутое в жерло одной из пушек, красиво взлетело на воздух и рассыпалось пепельными лоскутками. Последующие вести из Ноймара Маркус уже не читал.

 

Жермон освободил его клятвы оруженосца в погожий весенний день, когда в Гельбе уже тянулись от земли к прозрачному небу робкие первоцветы. Маркус поглядел на восток, туда, где в туманной дымке виднелись горы Ноймаринен, и в тот же день написал прошение о принятии его в артиллерийские части под командованием генерала Вейзеля.

Ночами ему снился снег, пригибающий к земле еловые лапы. Снились танцы в пиршественной зале. Волчьи глаза, поблескивающие в темноте.

Воспоминания настаивались в нем, подобно крепкому старому яду; он знал, что однажды они прорвутся, и страшился этого момента так же страстно, как и желал его.

Он ненавидел Людвига — за предательство. За невнимание. За боль.

После каждого удачного выстрела, после каждой маленькой победы он думал — ну посмотри же, я стал еще лучше. Посмотри! Забудь его. Выбери меня.

Эрвин граф Литенкетте жил вместе с Людвигом в замке Ноймар. Рудольф с Фок Варзов сидели в Бергмарк. Леона родила первенца.

А осенью пришло коротенькое письмо с юга. В Саграннском сражении погиб Луи Варден.

 

К весне в Лауссхен приехала супруга генерала Вейзеля. В маленьком особнячке губернатора стали давать балы.

Маркус чувствовал себя как никогда свободным — и как никогда запертым в клетке. Он хотел и не мог поехать домой. Он мог и не хотел поехать.

Он перестал шататься по борделям. Однополчане перебрали увиденных на балу дам и решили, что молодой Ноймаринен влюбился в добродетельную супругу генерала Вейзеля. Видимо, этому выводу способствовал замогильный вид Маркуса — а отчего же еще кручиниться молодому офицеру, как не от неразделенной любви?

Маркус усмехался сухими губами. Молчал.

Осенью 399-го года началась война. Дриксы медленно сминали Гельбе; отряд под командованием Маркуса удержал артиллерийскую батарею в форте Шафтгазе — всех трех офицеров, командующих батареей, убило. Форт напоминал подоженный муравейник. Маркус, всего лишь теньент, но все-таки Ноймаринен, принял командование на себя.

Через месяц Фок Варзов вручил ему памятную ленту — и произвел в капитаны. Рудольфа снова не было в ставке, и никто не оценил маленький Маркусов триумф.

Он пришел к себе и напился, снова и снова вспоминая огонь, разрывы снарядов, вопящих, обезумевших от ужаса солдат...

Ночью ему снилось озеро. Спокойное озеро в горах Ноймаринен; лодка, бесшумно скользящая по его волнам... Солнечные лучи, преломляющиеся в калейдоскопе.

 

...Наутро пошел снег. Маркус смотрел в окно штабного дома и сжимал в пальцах трубочку прошения.

«Прошу дать мне отпуск в двадцать дней длиною для встречи с семьей и празднования Зимнего Излома». Подпись. Неаккуратный росчерк словно бы сорвавшегося в последний момент пера.

Разноцветные стекляшки никогда не прорастут невиданными цветами. Забытое оружие будет гнить очень долго. Целую жизнь.

Время сеять прошло.


End file.
